Several types of appliances, such as ranges, dishwashers, refrigerators, freezers, etc., may be subjected to user-applied loads which can undesirably tip the appliance during use. For example, during use of a conventional range, it is often necessary to open an oven door of the appliance. In this condition, subjecting the door to a downward force beyond a certain threshold can result in tipping of the appliance. If, for example, a hot pan is on the top surface of the range, this could result in an undesirable condition. For obvious reasons, it is desirable to avoid the potential for such a tipping action.
A drawback of conventional anti-tip devices for appliances is that they may not be installed, or if installed, may not be installed properly or may not be properly engaged with the appliance. Further, the anti-tip device may be disconnected to clean, service, or relocate the appliance, and then may not be properly re-connected. Additionally, it may not be readily obvious to a user if the device is properly installed and engaged with the appliance when the appliance is in use.